Crash Landing
by Zane-Ninjago12
Summary: Five years have passed since the Overlord was defeated, and the ninja have disbanded to live out their lives. Each year the four ninja get together and have a 'boys night out'. However, when Zane boards a plane to fly to Ninjago City, the aircraft crashes. Everyone thinks it was a simple engine fail, but Zane knows better. What if it was planned out and purposely done to kill him?
1. The Plane

_**Part 1: The Plane**_

_**Chapter 1: Boarding and Exiting**_

I sighed and looked up at the clock, watching the red second hand tick. I did not need to look at the clock on the wall to know the time since I had an internal clock, but it was something to do while I waited. I could have watched the memories in my database, but if I did I feared that I would loose track of time and miss my flight.

Five years have passed since Cole, Kai, Jay, Lloyd and I defeated the Overlord. Jay Walker was a comedian and a famous inventor, and married to Nya Flamey (well… now named Nya Walker), Kai's sister. The ninja of lightning and the samurai usually worked together to create useful machines for a variety of things. Jay usually did his own acts when he worked as a comedian. The two had a child three years ago, and named him Alvian.

Kai Flamey went back and became a famous blacksmith, creating Four Weapons armor and weapons for those who wanted to protect their families. He gladly worked as a smith, since he worked with his element somewhat. He disliked how his training brother was now married to his sister, and he kept a close eye on what they did. I had to calm him down and keep him from exploding on Jay when he learned that Nya was going to have a child, but he eventually got over it.

Cole Brookstone went on to live his father's legacy in dancing, and becoming a famous athlete. He had numerous awards in his dancing career, including the new Blade Cup. His athletic career mostly consisted of Olympic sports, and he had quite a few medals.

Lloyd Garmadon spent two years with his father before becoming a lead director in one of Ninjago's bestselling video game series; Final Light. Jay and Nya were the ones who created the video game systems for each game. Lloyd's parents, Misako and Garmadon had decided to continue investigating prophecies, and became archeologists.

I left Ninjago, and went to a new country to study anatomy and become a doctor, as well as a worldwide chef. I have even created a vaccine for a deadly disease, and was currently undergoing a way to cure the Great Devourer's venom.

Sensei Wu and my father, Julien Juliens, died two years ago in an unfortunate car accident, which I was in.

I traced a finger absently over the long scar on my face, my head still facing the clock. The scar stretched from the right side of my forehead to my chin, crossing right over my eye. I can't really remember the accident… but from what I heard I gathered that some strange force, that is unexplained, swept the vehicle we were in. Reports said that the car had three humongous claw marks on the right side, where I was sitting, along with the damage that it had from when it rolled down the cliff we were driving on. Sensei Wu had been thrown out of the vehicle through the windshield and died on scene. Father had arrived at the hospital, but had died in surgery when the doctors tried to pull a chunk of glass from his abdomen. Doctors told me that a large shard of glass had slashed my face, narrowly missing anything vital. I have partial vision loss in my right eye still. We were in Ninjago when the accident happened, and I was the one who was driving.

_"Ninjago Airlines is ready for take off, please board the plane. Repeat, Ninjago Airlines is ready for take off, please board the plane."_ The intercom blared throughout the airport. I yelped in surprise and stared at the speaker with wide eyes. I was still a little shaky since the accident, and loud noises startled me easy.

I stood, grasping the golden handle of my white suitcase tightly, and walked towards the door that led outside and to the Ninjago airplane, my case rolling on the ground behind me. I watched as many people gathered around the door and slowly made their way to the plane.

I was visiting Ninjago and my brothers, as I did once every year in a thing I would consider a "family reunion", but it was really only we five and Nya hanging out for a night before returning to our normal lives. But… the idea felt…_ absent_ today. Absent for the lack of a better word. I could not exactly explain to you what I felt when I woke. I felt like I shouldn't go on the Ninjago Airlines plane, but that was the one airline that I had my traveling points located on, and I always used the points on only that, or job travels, and it was the only plane leaving today.

I placed my bag on the vehicle that transports the heavy luggage to the aircraft and grabbed my small shoulder bag, slinging it on my shoulder and continuing my way to the plane.

_Don't go. Zane, what—are—you—doing?_

I frowned and tried to ignore the mental sensations that told me not to go on the plane. There was no way I was going to miss this one chance to see my siblings, even if my Sixth Sense was acting up. The closer I got to the plane, the louder they grew. They eventually reached the point that I turned to my side to see if the female next to me heard them, and a pain had swelled in my chest, like heartburn, and I had to wince faintly.

I walked to my first class seat and sat next to the window. Four in the afternoon this plane was leaving. I would arrive in Ninjago at 5:30 the latest, not bad, since our family reunion usually took place at six, and I would arrive at Lloyd's place at about 5:50 the latest.

_"You are clear for take off."_ I heard in the speakers, ma. _"Please buckle your seatbelts and stay seated while we start out flight. Thank you and enjoy your flight to Ninjago City."_

I buckled my seatbelt and once again returned my gaze to my reflection in the window. My hair was carefully put up, and my eyes sparkled in the light that came through the small glass panel. I wore my pale blue tuxedo that had the symbol of ice over my heart, and my white gloves and boots. I wore a white long-sleeved shirt underneath my tux. It was something I usually wore when I went out in public. When I was at home my laziest clothes were a white t-shirt and pale blue jeans with pure white socks, maybe a hair follicle or two would be out of place, but I normally kept my hair in best condition.

"Food trolley sir?" A voice came, snapping me from my thoughts.

I turned and saw a rather young woman pushing a cart of sweets, drinks, and peanuts. The girl seemed to be in her twenties, like me, with long blonde hair and emerald eyes. Her pale skin matched mine.

I noticed a few bottles of Dr. Pepper and Pepsi on the trolley, and stared at them. I liked Dr. Pepper, but I hated sugar and preferred a strict diet of plain water and fruits and vegetables with some protein and grains. The only time I really ate sweets was when I felt that something deserved celebrating.

_Aw come on, today I get to see my siblings!_

"I'll take a bottle of Dr. Pepper and… a liquorish whip, uh, strawberry flavored please. Thank you." I said as I reached into my pocket.

"That will be three dollars, sir." The girl said. I nodded and pulled out my white wallet with snowflake designs.

I troubled through it, looking for anything smaller than a fifty. I finally found the smallest bill in my wallet, which was a ten. I handed it to her.

"Keep the change." I said as she beamed and hummed as she walked away happily. I set my drink and snack in my shoulder bag and returned my gaze outside to see that we were in the air. I never removed my seatbelt, though most of the other passengers did. I simply shrugged, keeping it on as I ruffled through my personal shoulder bag. I smiled as I found the SD Card I was searching for.

I looked around, ensuring that nobody was watching as I quickly pulled my sleeve up and opened my arm panel, inserting the small chip into its desired place. I smiled as I heard the soft slick of my panel closing and I fixed my sleeve. I leaned back in my chair and smiled as my eyes fluttered shut. The many memories of my father, and my brothers, as well as me flashed through my mind. I had copied them to one SD Card so that when I was bored I could pop in the card and simply watch a few memories.

A sudden bump made me snap my eyes open and I sat up straight. I looked outside to find it pitch black. I frowned, and then widened my eyes. It was way to early to be black out; my internal clock told me it was only 5:15. I noticed the blonde haired girl from earlier struggle towards my direction.

"E-Excuse me, what is—?" I started. Another bump forced my head to hit the seat in front of me. I closed an eye and rubbed my head, looking to the girl who was getting to her feet. I saw that all the windows were pure black. I unbuckled my seatbelt and stood, running past the many confused and angry people towards the cockpit.

"Hello? Pilot?" I asked as I opened the door. I got no answer. I frowned and closed the door behind me and fully entered the room. The front of the plane was blocked off by darkness as well, and the only lights in the room were the flashing switches on the controls. I walked over to the seats. "Sir, is there something wrong wi—?" That's as far as I got before I gasped and stepped back, hitting the wall behind me.

The pilot was slumped in his seat. A large icicle of darkness was injected into his chest, and exited through his back into his chair. His blood covered his chest and his chin. The floor was nothing but a puddle of dark red liquid.

"Oh my god." I uttered as I felt my lunch rise. I put a hand over my nose, trying to keep the smell of death from my nostrils. I held my lunch down, and took a shaky step towards the dead pilot. Another jolt struck the plane and I nearly fell on his corpse.

The blackness on the window let up slightly, and I glanced out. I gasped as I saw the head of the plane was facing a gleaming barrier. We were in a diagonal dive to water!

I hastily rushed into the extra seat in the cockpit and threw on the extra communicating headphones.

"Hello! Please, help! Over!" I shouted into the microphone as I grabbed the wheel. I clenched my teeth and squeezed shut my eyes as I pulled up as hard as I could.

"_He—o? W— is th-? Ov-." _I heard in the headphones.

"This is Zane Julien! Please you have to help! The pilot is dead and I have very little experience in flying an aircraft! Over!" I shouted as the plane rose slightly, but quickly dove back down.

Static. _"Za—Ju—en? Co-? Do y—copy? Ove-?"_

"Just listen! This plane is going into the ocean! Please! You have to send someone to search the water for survivors!"

The water got closer.

"_Copy, Za-? I di-n't catch th-t. R—eat? O—r."_

"_The plane is—!"_

That's as far as I got before the plane slammed into the waves. I heard a mix of shattering glass and rushing water. The sound of crumbling metal was packed in as well.

I was blown back, and slammed right into the wall, head first.

And everything grew dark.


	2. Terrible News

_**Chapter 2: Sinking in Sorrows**_

My fingers drummed on the table, trying to vent out my worry. My foot repeatedly tapped the ground with impatience. I stared at the clock that was on the desk next to the couch. I watched the minute hand change, and the clock gave a beep as it reached six o'clock.

I sighed hopelessly and ran my gloved hand through my blonde hair, messing up my wavy locks. Why was my brother late? Could his plane have been delayed? What if he missed his flight, or what if he couldn't skip work because a major surgery was needed?

I paused my foot and my fingers as I realized my heart was pounding. I was breathing somewhat heavily, and frantically darted my eyes to the doors that led to other rooms in my house.

My other brothers Jay and Cole were in the kitchen drinking cans of Mountain Dew and casually talking about their successes in life. Kai and Nya were in the Dinning Hall, with the fire ninja asking his sister what she and her husband had been up to. Zane was nowhere to be found… he was late….

"Guys, I don't know if he's coming." I announced, trying to keep my voice from shaking. Everyone poked their heads into the room in reply, their bodies soon following. Kai, Cole and Jay plopped themselves next to me on the couch.

"Alvian, come here sweetie!" Nya called, and seconds later the small three year old stumbled into the room and into his mothers arms. She scooped him up and sat on her husbands lap, smiling at her son.

"Well Zane wouldn't miss this for anything…. Well… I take that back. If something serious was going down then he might not come." Kai said as he ruffled his nephew's hair.

"But he'd still call us." Cole pointed out.

"Hey, Lloyd, turn on the news. Maybe a storm's brewing over him." Jay suggested.

I glanced to my left and saw the remote for the television on the desk. I stared at it, and then grasped it. The T.V came to life, showing the radar for our region. It was supposed to rain any minute, and as though it were given a cue, thunder boomed outside.

"Mommy!" Alvian cried as he hugged Nya, he shivered with fear in his mother's arms.

I couldn't help but chuckle. His father was the Ninja of Lightning and yet he was terrified of thunder.

"…Breaking news… A plane has crashed into the Pacific Ocean."

I looked to the T.V, horror on my face as the reporter's voice cut my thoughts.

No…

"Lloyd, turn it up." Kai demanded as he shifted uncomfortably. I did as he asked.

"A plane from the Ninjago Airlines was being piloted by Adam Signews, a young man of twenty years. The young pilot gave a chilling message to the Ninjago Airport. This is what he said.

Pilot: _The sky is getting dark…over._

Base: _Repeat that? I didn't get that over._

Pilot: _I cannot see a thing! The windshield is pitch black! I-is there a storm around me? Over._

Base: _No, the radar does not show any sign of any weather phenomenon. Over._

Static.

Pilot: _Ba— do you co-y? Ov—?_

More static, and then a sharp distinct noise rang through the headphones. Alvian hugged his mother tighter.

It was all the others and I needed to hear. We had heard that noise countless times when Kai's blade pierced through a snake.

Something stabbed the pilot.

"About five minutes later a new young man sent a message to the Ninjago Airport. This is his conversation with the airport."

The man: _Hello! Please, help! Over!_

We all gasped. The man who spoke… that voice belonged to Zane. It was our brother….

Base: _Hello? Who is this? Over._

Zane: _This is Zane Julien! Please, y-u have to -elp! The pilot is dead, and I have very little experience – flying an air—aft! –er!_

Base: _Za— Ju—en? Co—? Do y— copy? Ove—?_

Zane: _Ju— listen! T-is pla— is going in— the oc—n! Pl—se! You –ve to se— s_ome—ne to sea—ch the wa—er for sur—ivors!

Base: _Co—, Za—? I di—nt ca—ch th-t. Re—at, Ov—?_

Zane:_ This plane is—_

The sound of a waterfall mixed with broken glass cut off my brother. Static soon followed, then silence.

Total complete silence.

"There are search rescues over the location that the last transmission was received. All that the rescuers have found, however, is a small medallion that was floating in the water. Nobody is sure whether the pendant was torn from somebody when the plane crashed, or if it was something that happened to float on by. This is a picture of it."

A golden necklace shined onto the screen.

I knew instantly that it was Zane's.

It was pure gold, and shaped like the Ultra-dragon if you looked at it from the sky. Kai's dragon Flame had a ruby set in it, while Wisp, Jay's dragon, had sapphire, Cole's dragon Rocky had a piece of amber, Shard, Zane's dragon, had a piece of crystal, and the very center of the dragon had a chunk of emerald to symbolize me. We had all made that necklace for Zane when he was in his car accident. He never took it off.

"That is all we know. If you know anything about who that man was, or whose pendant this is, please contact us straight away."

I turned off the television.

I knew we were all thinking the same exact thing.

Even Zane couldn't have survived that. Nobody could have.

Tears streamed down my face.

Zane wouldn't save any more lives. He would no longer laugh with me over the phone. He would no longer help us with his wise advice. Zane would never dream of his father and falcon…. Though…. Now he was with Sensei and his father….

I heard Nya crying into her husbands shoulder, her son wondering what was wrong. Kai had his fists clenched, and I could tell he wanted to punch something. Hard. Cole stared at the T.V, his eyes filling with tears.

I swallowed and glanced to my left to a picture of the others and I.

It was taken the year Zane was in his car accident, and he still had his bandage over his right eye. The ice ninja was giving the best smile he could put on, and he leaned on Cole for support, since he was still too shaky to stand on his own. Cole had his arms crossed, as usual. Kai had a huge smirk on his face as he stood on the Ultra-dragon, Flame's head to be specific. Nya and Jay were underneath Wisp's head, and I gave the lightning Ninja bunny ears as I laughed.

I shook my head and forced myself to look away.

Kai suddenly stood, and paused in front of all of us. We all focused on his as he faced the T.V, heat waves emitting from his hands. Fast as Jay's element, he whirled at us and looked us each in the eye. I saw pure hate and depression in his amber eyes.

He turned, and left the apartment.

A few minutes passed, and we all stared at the door our fire brother used. Cole eventually stood, and he shakily repeated Kai's actions, stumbling to the exit. The despair in his coffee eyes was obvious.

Jay and Nya stood, and started to the door when they realized that Alvian wasn't following them.

"C-Come on sweetie… W-We should leave Lloyd alone…" Nya sniffled.

Alvian stared at my golden eyes with sparking emeralds filled with hope. He blinked twice, and then hugged me tightly.

"Are you ok, uncle?" He asked in his babyish voice.

I swallowed again, and struggled to speak a simple yes. The little boy released me, and watched my eyes once more. He smiled faintly, and walked to his mom.

"We can go now mamma. Bye-bye uncle." Alvian said, waving slowly to me. I nodded faintly and waved back.

"Bye… Alvian…"

My remaining siblings left, leaving me in the house alone.

I gave a few shaky breaths before curling into a ball, digging my heels into the couch. I cried freely into my arms, trying to get all of my sorrow out all at once.

_I…. I cannot stay depressed. Zane wouldn't want me to. I have to keep smiling… for him…._

"Zane…. I'll miss you…."

_**Meanwhile**_

I couldn't breathe. My mechanically designed throat slammed closed, preventing any water or air to filter in. I slowly opened my eyes and opened my mouth in shock. I would have lost my air then, had it not been for my mechanical neck.

I stared, but saw nothing. I blinked twice, and thought that for a moment I was blind. I then realized that I was not blind, but underwater. I took in my horrid surroundings.

The pilot was still stuck on his chair by the spear of darkness, though the blood had been washed off and blended with the ocean water. The windshield of the plane had shattered when the plane had struck the water, and pieces ranging from splinters to my head continued to float around in the cabin.

I noted stinging in my forehead and lifted my hand to it, noticing a gash in my forehead from the glass. I bit my lip as I checked my system to find out how long I have been underwater. Ten minutes flashed in front of my eyes. I must start swimming now if I hope to make it to the surface before my mechanical lungs will burst. Hopefully none of my motor functions would fail me.

I swam through the glass-swarmed water to the windshield, struggling slightly. I was still shaky from the incident. Honestly though, that was expected, considering what I just went through. Careful not to cut myself I placed a hand on the frame and looked up. I pulled my body from the plane and pushed off of the aircraft, swimming towards the surface.

I used the plane when I could for extra speed, pushing myself off parts that stuck out. I frowned and noticed something ahead that was in the plane's metal side. The closer I got, the more scared I became. I realized what it was when I reached it, and I traced my fingers along the three long scratch marks. I noted that this was my seat that I had chosen when I had boarded the plane. I shivered violently and shook my head, the scratches in my car door flashing in my mind. Fear settled in, and I used that to swiftly swim to the surface.

I suddenly felt a jolt ring through my neck, something that always happened when I meditated. Whenever that happened I would swim to the surface, for it meant that my neck had opened, and I was free to the elements.

I struggled to swim towards the sunlight coming from the surface. A soft siren echoed in my head, and a small clock covered the lower left corner of my vision. It was counting down.

I had 45 seconds to reach the surface before I would have to breathe. It would take me at least a minute and a half….

I closed my eyes and forced myself forward. If I had not been in that car accident, or the plane crash I would have mush longer, but my crushed lungs from the car left me always breathing slightly heavier.

I kept an eye on the clock as I got closer to the surface. A deep sinking feeling started filling my chest and throat. I bit my lip as the counter reached ten.

Nine.

I counted along with it.

Eight.

What would my brothers think of me if I quit now?

Seven.

After all, Lloyd always said a ninja never quits.

Six.

No. I will keep swimming.

Five.

I will not quit until I stop living.

Four.

I will not quit until the electricity stops coercing through my circuits.

Three.

I lived as a ninja.

Two.

I will_ die_ a ninja.

One.

Thank you, my brothers, for everything you have done for me.

Zero.

And I am sorry that I have to leave you like this….


	3. Samantha

_**Finally! The internet lets me update!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hey… Hey…. Please wake up…"

I heard my heart tick before I heard my shaky breathing. I rolled my head from the left to the right, uttering a groan of pain.

I felt a wave of salt-water splash into my body, soaking my back.

"Please open your eyes…. Can you hear me…?"

I heard the girl's voice. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. It was distant, and dream-like.

I slowly opened my eye and looked up at the bright blue sky. Another wave splashed into me, and I shivered. I opened my other eye and slowly propped myself on my elbows, gritting my teeth.

"Well, at least you survived…."

I blinked twice and slowly turned my head to the girl.

She wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with the symbol of ice over her chest. Her jeans were black, formal style. She was barefoot, and had long brunette hair. Her eyes sparkled like sapphires.

She held a hand out to me. "Here, I'll help you up. I have a camp not to far from here."

I stared at her bare hands and noticed how soft they looked. I looked up at her eyes again and took her hand in mine. She slowly pulled me up as I forced myself on my feet.

I cringed as she carefully set me against a tree trunk that had been dropped in the sand. The girl walked over to a pile of branches that she must have gathered. She looked at me.

"Are you cold…? I found you in the water… so you must be."

"No. I am ok. Please do not waste your firewood on me." My voice was scratchy, either from lack of water or from the surprise of my savior.

She sighed and walked over to me, and sat down. I stared at my hands.

"You said you found me in the water…. I… I do not understand how I survived…. I ran out of air…."

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and when I went to find something to cook… I found you."

I sighed and stared at the girl's eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am Samantha, Sam for short. I was the girl on the plane. I was the flight attendant you gave the tip to."

"Well, it is nice to be properly introduced to you. You may already know this, but I am Zane. Zane Julien."

"I thought so! Oh man, I cannot believe I am talking to you!" She said happily. I jumped in shock, and gave a yelp. "Oh! Sorry, you must still be jumpy from the crash…. I am just so happy to see you! I'm a_ huge_ fan of the Ninja, but naturally you're my favorite. I mean, who can't love a kind, calm ninja. Even if he is a robot."

I cringed at her last statement and stared back at my hands.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean…."

"It is ok…."

"But…. I…. Ok."

We sat silent for a few moments before I tried to stand. I yelped and fell back onto the stump. Samantha gasped and placed a hand on my back as I sat up.

"Zane! Are you ok?"

I grit my teeth and forced myself to sit up.

"I…. I cannot stand…. I am too weak."

"It's ok. I can take care of you until you can. I can survive out here for a while…."

"But…. Do you really want to do this? I am but a burden to you…."

Samantha stood and put her hands on her hips.

"I will find us dinner. I hope you enjoy fruit." She turned and walked towards the forest. "Oh and…. I…. don't think you are a burden."

Samantha blushed bright red and jogged into the trees.

Using my knowledge of how Jay acted around Nya, I think it is safe to say that she likes me.

She came back nearly an hour later, in that time I had meditated the best I could without my knees crossed. I opened an eye and stared at the fruit that she threw onto the ground. I looked up to her with the same eye.

"I see you have gathered food." I said as I opened my other eye. Sam nodded. "Thank you…. Could you…. Help me move over to the fire?"

"Oh, are you cold?"

"No, I am the Ice Ninja. I do not get cold." I said with a smile. "I simply wish to cook my food before I eat it."

"You want to cook the fruit?" Samantha frowned, then shrugged. "Ok, come on big guy lets get you over there."

I grit my teeth as she placed an arm around my neck, which was stiff. I struggled to stand, and my legs felt as fragile as small sticks of led. Samantha let me put an arm around her neck, and she used her left hand to help hold me up, placing it on my chest. We walked very slowly, and with each step I feared that I would collapse. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally reached the fire pit that she had made.

She slowly helped me sit and blushed before going to the fruit. She put them all in her arms and dropped them next to me.

The fruit was very strange, yet familiar. It was gray, and looked tasteless. It was nearly the size of my fist.

I grasped one and made a small cut with my fingernails. I examined it to make sure it was safe to eat by licking a small portion of juice from the center. I cringed and nearly dropped the fruit.

"S-So _sour_!" I exclaimed. "And bitter!"

Samantha laughed and sat next to me. She must have started making the fire when I was examining the fruit.

"I like sour foods." She said with a small chuckle. She grasped a fruit from the pile that was like the one I held.

"I prefer sweet foods. I do not like bitter, but I will ingest them." I said as the sourness finally left my mouth. I noticed another kind of fruit in the pile.

It was a lot like the other fruit; only this one was skinnier, almost like a banana. I saw that it was exactly like a banana, and that it needed to be peeled open. I opened the colorless 'banana' and ate a small piece at the top. I smiled.

"It is perfectly sweet!" I exclaimed happily. Samantha burst out laughing and finished peeling her fruit like an orange. I took another bite, a rather large bite, and happily chewed.

But…. There was something about this place…. That…. Gave me a sense of fear.

I looked around, full of concern. Everything on the island seemed to be dull and grey.

Lifeless.

I shivered and returned my attention to the fire.

I watched the dancing flames, and thought about how Kai's eyes had flames in them. I blinked twice and noticed that I had tears in my eyes. I miss my brothers already.

Kai… ninja of Fire… hot-headed… rash… overprotective… skilled with swords… loyal…

Jay… ninja of Lightning… energetic… joyful… intelligent… skilled with nunchucks… childish…

Cole… ninja of Earth… quiet… strong… leader…. skilled with a scythe…. serious…

Lloyd… gold ninja… mature… caring… kind… can use all elements… curious…

I sniffed, feeling the tears file down my cheeks.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and I looked at it, following it until I saw Samantha looking at me with concern.

"Zane…? Are you…?"

"I may never see them again…." I whispered sorrowfully. "I-I may never see the people I-I love again…."

Samantha rubbed my back softly. It was something Jay did when Nya was worried about Kai.

"Oh, Zane…. I…. It's ok…."

I sniffled and stared at her sapphire eyes. She smiled at my icy ones, and I smiled back.

_**Caw!**_

I looked up in surprise, a face of pure shock. I held a hand over my eyes like a visor so I could see past the sunlight.

"Falcon…?"

A broad bird swirled in the air, diving down to us. My father's creation landed softly on my outstretched arm. I laughed as he nudged my head.

"Samantha, this my robotic brother, Falcon. Maybe…. Falcon can fly to Ninjago and show someone this memory. That way they know we are still alive!"

"We can be rescued!" Samantha shrieked happily.

"Please go to one of the Ninja, Falcon. Make sure they see this memory. Good flying!" I called as my brother flew into the sky.

I turned to Sam and laughed.

"Now all we have to do… is wait."

I looked to the black spec that was my brother in the sky. I gave a yawn and turned to see the sky have the slightest red color to it.

"We can take turns resting. That way we lessen the risk of attack on us. I get a very unsafe feeling on this island…"

"Ok. I'll take the first shift. You nearly drowned, and should rest." Samantha offered.

I blinked twice, then smiled at her. I lay down on the soft grass Samantha had gathered and closed my eyes.

"Do not worry Zane…. You'll see your brothers soon."

_**Sorry the ending was slightly rushed….**_

_**Kinda depressed, I had heard Ninjago was returning December 18**__**th**__**, but it is NOT. I checked my TV listings and it is not on then…. Oh well guess we have to be patient, just as Sensei Wu said.**_


	4. Old Enemy, New Worries

_**Chapter 4**_

I paused as I walked into the kitchen. One day had passed, and slowly the reality that my brother was dead had been sinking in. I stared at the coat hanger that was drilled next to the stove, expecting to find Zane's pink floral apron on the hanger. I blinked, tears swelling in my eyes. I shook my head and walked to the sink. I slowly turned the knob, making the warm water flow from the faucet.

I cupped my hands, dipping them in the basin. I splashed my face with the warm liquid. My wavy hair dripped water, and hung in my face. I gave a shaky breath and walked to the fridge. I opened it, staring at its contents. I noticed a plate of cold pizza within it, and heard the deep grumble in my stomach. I had skipped dinner last night, breakfast and lunch today. I was starving but… I couldn't bring myself to reach into the fridge.

_Clink. Clink._

I frowned and turned to my left, staring at the window. I gasped in pure surprise as a black bird hovered in front of my window. The bird stared at me with bright amber eyes, then glanced to the lock in the window. I stared at the falcon, confused as I slowly made my way to the glass panel. I twisted the lock, and opened the door.

The bird flew in and hovered over my right side. I held out my arm, and the falcon perched on it. I blinked and stared in the amber eyes.

"You… You're Zane's falcon…." I whispered in awe.

_Caw._

The falcon fluttered its wings and opened them fully. It opened its mouth and a small blue projection appeared in front of me. I frowned and stared at it.

It was blue, colored almost black-and-white style. I saw from the falcons view as it flew in the clouds. The falcon slowly flowed out of the puffs and into the open sky. I saw an island in the distance.

Nearly a mile away from the shore I saw a blue of bright, and I assumed that it was a fire. Was this island inhabited?

The closer the falcon got the clearer that the two dots next to it became. I clearly saw that one was a girl and the other was a man. The girl appeared to be dressed in work clothes, and the male in an expensive tux.

The two appeared to be staring at each other's eyes, clearly a spark between them. The man looked as though he was stressed and depressed. The girl was trying to comfort him. The falcon cawed, and the man looked up.

That was when I saw his face.

My face drained of color from shock. I stumbled back and leaned onto the counter, wide eyes staring at the projection.

"Oh… my… god…. Th… that's…." I shakily said.

The tears spilt from my eyes.

"Samantha, this my robotic brother, Falcon. Maybe…. Falcon can fly to Ninjago and show someone this memory. That way they know we are still alive!" My brother exclaimed through the projection.

"We can be rescued!" The girl said in happiness.

"Please go to one of the Ninja, Falcon. Make sure they see this memory. Good flying!" My brother screamed as the bird looked away from him and took off into the air. The falcon closed its beak and shook its head. I blinked, staring at the place that the projection had once been at. I took a few moments to gather myself before I scrambled to the phone I had placed on the counter.

I struggled to dial Cole's number in since I was shaking so much.

_Come on._

_Ring._

_Pick up._

_Ring._

_Pick up!_

_Ri- _

"Hello…?"

Cole's voice came through the speaker. He sounded so depressed….

"C-Cole! Y-You are n-never going— I-I mean…. I-Its just—"

"L-Lloyd calm down." His voice was filled with worry and shock. I must have been crying when I tried to talk. "What's wrong? D-Do you need someone there? A-Are you ok…?"

"H-Hold on let me get the o-others on here!"

I used a special app that Jay had created and called all of my brothers at once; I stared at their sad faces in the phone.

"Lloyd…?" Jay uttered. Nya gave a small sniffle as she appeared in Jay's part of the screen.

"A-Are you ok…?" Kai mumbled.

"Yes! I am OVERJOYED!"

"Wh-Why?" Cole sounded lightly angered. Almost as though he thought something was bigger news than Zane's death.

"Z-Zane's falcon flew into my kitchen today! He showed me a memory he just had a few hours ago!"

"And…?" Kai grumbled. He seemed hurt by the fact I said Zane's name. Almost simultaneously they flinched at the mention of him.

"G-Guys…. Z-Zane…. Zane is ALIVE!" I screamed the last word louder than I should have.

The others stared at the phone, at my face, in pure shock, and stared at me as though I had gone insane.

"J-Just get over to my house! Quick!"

I hung up the phone, smirking at their faces.

I looked to the falcon and laughed as it circled cheerfully around my head.

"Oh! Hey, wait here!"

I scrambled up the stairs faster than my legs would let me. I fell on the fourth one, but crawled up like an animal the rest of the way. I swirled into my room and ran to my closet. The Ninja had each left one outfit in my house, incase they were stuck by a storm or something. I quickly grabbed Zane's spare outfit and threw it in a plastic bag. I jumped down the stairs and smiled at the falcon.

"Can you hold this?" I asked him. The falcon crooked its head at the bag and grasped the handles of the bag, flying in the air with the slightest struggle. "Do you think you can hold another outfit? I think that girl should have one…. I don't think Nya will mind if the girl takes hers."

I quickly ran up to my mother's room and grasped Nya's, then ran back to the falcon, throwing the clothes into the bag. I smiled as the falcon flew in a circle in the room with ease.

"Oh, and take a pencil and paper. That way we can communicate with one another."

The falcon blinked twice and opened its mouth. A small chip fell from its beak into my hand. The falcon then flew to the kitchen. I ran after it, and watched as it burst from the window. I looked down and saw a small metallic feather land on the counter with a soft clink.

"Lloyd, you had _better_ have proof that Zane is alive!" Cole called.

"Yeah, because if this was one of your cruel, sick jokes, I will _**murder you**_!" Kai screamed.

I smiled and ran to the entryway.

"Nice to see you too." I said with a smirk.

The two only crossed their arms and stared at me. Nya was right against Jay, hugging him as they walked into the doorway. Alvian was standing next to his mother, trying to comfort her.

They all looked terrible. Their hair was all over the place, even Kai's. Their eyes were all red, and brimming with tears.

I raised my hand and revealed the feather that I had been holding.

"The falcon flew into the kitchen and showed me one of its memories. One where it saw Zane on an island with a girl." I said with a smile.

"And you're _sure___it was Zane?" Nya asked hopefully.

"Positive. He had the scar on his right eye, and the falcon triggered a sort of reaction."

The others looked to each other then to the feather in my hand.

Nya burst into tears, digging her face in Jay's shoulder. Jay put a hand on her back and held her close, tears filling his eyes. Cole fell to his knees, a smile on his face. Kai's eyes had water in them as he walked over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, pulsating heat through my body.

"I can't believe it…. He's alive." Kai cracked.

"What are we waiting here for? Let's tell the officials!" Jay exclaimed.

I winced. "Well…. Zane's falcon flew in the clouds so…. I don't actually know where he is…."

The ninja stared at me.

Kai grasped both of my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes, forcing me to look into his fiery amber ones.

"You mean to say…. That you got our hopes up, and you don't even know where he IS!?"

"Yes, I mean no…. I…. I have a chip! The falcon must have left _something_ on it?"

We all ran into the living room. I skid to a stop in front of the television and slid the chip in the small port. I quickly sat on the edge of the couch and used the remote to scan through the chip's contents.

_One memory was found. The memory found was recorded and copied earlier today. Do you wish to view this recording?_ The TV asked. I pressed the yes button and the screen flickered.

Suddenly, the hologram that played in the kitchen began. My brothers watched intently.

"Lloyd, pause it!" Kai demanded as the falcon had a good view of the island. I pressed the button.

It was difficult for the others to find out what island we were staring at, but I knew it instantly.

I swallowed, a feeling of deep dread washing over me.

My brother may have survived the crash… but he may as well have died then. He may have survived the island once, but that was when we were with him.

_**Eight hours later**_

"Zane. Zane!"

"Wha—?"

"Get up, I think I heard something!" Sam whispered loudly.

I gasped and snapped open my eyes. I tried to stand up swiftly, barely managing to sit up.

Pain that felt like Kai's fire ignited in my chest, and I fell back to the ground, gritting my teeth in pain. I felt Samantha put a hand on my shoulder.

It was dark outside, but the moons silver light illuminated the shore. The water's soft crashing filled my ears. I blinked twice, and my eyes grew used to the dark light the best they could.

I heard a low growl come from the forest. I stared at the direction the growl came from and saw two large glowing blue eyes nearly as tall as the trees around it. I frowned and narrowed my eyes at it. Samantha helped me slowly sit up.

I held up my arm and opened my small wrist panel. I felt my way through the controls until I found a small switch with a small light bulb carved in it. I flicked it, and my head flashed to life, filling our surroundings in white light. I stared with wide eyes at what had been watching us. I heard a loud sniff come from its direction, and its large flat nose twitched.

"Sam. Run."

"Why? What is it?"

"Just run! Now!"

I struggled to stand as the creature roared, and only managed to get to my knees before pain burst in my chest. The beast ran forward on its two hind legs, its two smaller ones dangling uselessly. I glanced to the beast once more.

That was a Grundle. There was only one place that they lived, and I was there.

Fear rose in me, making me unable to move. I collapsed onto the ground and stared up at the beast's brilliant white teeth, just as I had done when the ninja and I were turned into kids.

I had given my brothers hope of my survival, and now, I will die now by this Grundle and on this cursed island.

The Grundle dove down to me, green slime drooling from its large mouth.

Suddenly, a black blur flew at the dinosaur, and the Grundle was forced back by a fierce kick to the nose.

In front of me stood Sam, in a classic fighting position.

The Grundle growled and snapped at her, and she jumped into the air, landing with a soft thud on its head. The Grundle thrashed around, trying to get the flying attendant off. Sam simply shook her head and looked to my surprised face.

While the Grundle was confused, Sam jumped from the beast's head and ran to me. I struggled to my knees and she pulled me up, dragging me along as she ran for the forest.

"No! No, do not enter those woods!" I screamed as we burst into the brush. Excruciating pain swelled in my chest. "Sam, Stop! There are—" I heard Sam gasp and pause instantly, causing me to bump into her. I stared wide-eyed at a large group of baby Grundles. A loud crash was heard, and seconds later, eight gigantic mothers appeared. "More…" I finished in a whisper.

The eight Grundles roared loudly, forcing Sam and me to cover our ears. Sam grasped me and ran to the east, as my internal compass told me.

_**Caw**_

I gasped at the sound of my falcon.

"He must be trying to tell us something!" I exclaimed.

"Like what?"

I gasped and forced Sam back. Rocks underneath her crumpled into the sharp rocks below us. The water crashed violently against the Cliffside. Sam swallowed and stared in pure horror.

A large roar cam out from behind us.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, the fire in my chest growing.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes!"

"Then jump from the ledge."

"WHAT?!"

"NOW!"

I fell, and grasped a small root that dangled from the cliff. I saw Sam fall as a Grundle burst from the woods behind her. I managed to grasp her wrist before she fell into the deadly waters. The pain…. That erupted in my chest was extraordinary.

A huge crack was heard, and numerous animals' whimpers and shrieks were heard as the eight Grundles all fell from the cliff, right over top of us.

It became hard to breath as I held onto the root, and my breathing came out in loud hoarse sounds.

"Sam," I croaked. "Climb up… hurry."

Samantha grasped the rocks on the cliff and tried to climb up.

Twice she slipped on the slippery rocks, and I feared she would fall into the waters below, joining the corpses of the Grundles below.

I coughed, and a gigantic surge of pain pulsated through me. I released the root, and felt Sam grasp my wrist. She slowly pulled me up and set me on the cliff.

I fell to my side, curling up and holding my stomach. I gave a few more painful coughs.

"Zane…. Zane!" Sam exclaimed, putting her hand on my back as she knelt behind me. "Zane…. You have to relax and turn…. I have to check something."

I struggled to rotate, my back to the ground. I felt some hands go to my chest and lightly undo the buttons on my tux. Eventually it was opened, and my white shirt was all that remained.

The whole time I breathed heavily, and struggled to keep from wheezing.

Sam slowly unbuttoned that as well, and slowly pulled it apart.

I heard her gasp, and saw her eyes fill with tears as her face showed fear.

I slowly looked down and saw what had caused her worry.

My chest was a dark purple, and I realized what had actually caused my air to drain faster while I was underwater. While I do not have bones like a human, I have a 'skeleton' of metal rods that act the same exact way.

I had at least two broken 'ribs'.

I coughed painfully, and wheezed.

"S-Sam…." I looked up to her eyes. I gave a weak whistle and Falcon flew down to me, landing softly next to my head. I noticed the plastic bag that he had dropped and gave a sigh. "Hey, Falcon…. Make sure the guys see this…. ok?" The Falcon nodded its head, giving the sign that he was now recording.

"Guys…. If you hear this then I have to tell you something important…. It appears th-that the crash has cracked a few…. 'Ribs"… I theorize that I have a max of three days to live… Heh…. I am rather glad that I do not have to see your faces… It would so much harder to do this…. I want to thank all of you for taking me in…. I want to thank you for being my closest friends and brothers…. The chances that you will make it to this island in time are very slim…. Even if you were to take a jet…. Since I can sense a storm brewing overhead…. Know this, brothers… dark times are approaching and I may not be there to help you…. I wish you the greatest luck in the future…. I will fight for my life until the end, be sure of that…. Please hurry…."

The falcon shook its head and flew into the sky. I smiled at him and looked back to Sam.

"We have to reach the top of that large mountain…. Then I should be able to find out where we are…. But we have to do it before my system shuts down…."

_**I don't actually know what a broken rib would look/feel like XD.**_

_**I am making a cover art page for this story. I will post it on my profile when I am done.**_

_**Oh my gosh, I was looking on Deviantart the other day, and I saw Prpldragon's profile. I was curious and looked through it. In it was a link that revealed COLE'S AGE! Cole is 14! This is the URL for the video that proves it (If it shows up below). Keep in mind that Kirby Marrow (Voice of Cole) says his age at 1:10 so skip to about 1:00.**_

_** watch?v=jiuJxdAcVIY**_


	5. Runaway

_**Chapter 5**_

I stared at the window, hoping the falcon would fly in any minute. The hope that Zane was alive swelled in my chest, and I refused to sleep last night.

I turned and glanced to the others who were sleeping peacefully in the kitchen on blankets and sleeping bags. We had agreed to take shifts to watch for the falcon, and get some rest. I was supposed to wake them two hours in my shift, but didn't. I wanted them to rest, and wanted to see the falcon first. Expecting the note that was given to the falcon would have Zane's usual neat handwriting, telling us about how he survived the crash with a few minimal scratches and saved the girl with a mighty effort as they swam to the island they were stuck on.

A small tapping sound came from the window, and I swiftly turned my head to see the falcon hovering in the air. I quickly got up and ran to the counter, opening the window excitedly. The falcon flew in, making small circles in the air. I frowned at the bird, noticing there was no paper anywhere on his body.

I heard some shifting and looked down to see Kai slowly sit up drowsily. He wiped his right eye and looked up to me.

"Wha—? Sunup!? You were supposed to wake us up Cole!" He shouted angrily.

"Yeah, I know, I know."

The others yawned as they got up. Alvian continued to sleep soundly, and breathed easily at his mother's side.

"Hey…. There's nothing on the falcon…." Lloyd mumbled sleepily.

"Didn't you give him a note for Zane to write on?" Jay asked.

They all stood, careful not to wake up the small child of three years.

We all slowly made out way to the living room, the falcon close behind us.

The falcon twirled around, and would stop until Lloyd held up his arm. Nearly as soon as the bird perched on Lloyd's elbow the falcon opened its wings and its mouth.

A small blue projection opened in the middle of the air, revealing the clods from the falcon's vision.

The others gathered around Lloyd, eager to get a good view of the projection that the falcon began showing.

The falcon dove down and burst from the clouds, and entered an empty sky as he flew towards the island. He dove down with some urgency, and eventually burst into the forest. Everything shook as the bird swerved around multiple trees in an attempt to reach something or someone.

It wasn't long before he gave aloud caw, and a males voice was heard.

"He must be trying to tell us something!" He exclaimed.

"Like what?" Asked a girl.

They sounded like they were in a hurry, and being chased.

The boy gasped and forced the girl back. Rocks underneath the girl crumpled into the sharp rocks below them. The water crashed violently against the Cliffside they stood on.

A large roar cam out from behind them.

"Do you trust me?" The man asked the girl.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes!"

"Then jump from the ledge."

"WHAT?!"

"NOW!"

The man fell, and grasped a small root that dangled from the cliff. I gasped and realized that the man was Zane.

I saw the girl fall as a Grundle burst from the woods behind her. Zane managed to grasp her wrist before she fell into the deadly waters. I saw Zane cringe in pain.

A huge crack was heard, and numerous animals' whimpers and shrieks were heard as the eight Grundles all fell from the cliff, right over top of them.

"Sam," Zane croaked. "Climb up… hurry."

Sam grasped the rocks on the cliff and tried to climb up.

Twice she slipped on the slippery rocks, and I thought she would fall into the waters below.

Zane coughed, and a cringed in pain again. He released the root he was holding, and the girl grabbed his wrist. She slowly pulled Zane up and set him safely on the cliff.

Zane fell to his side, curling up and holding his stomach. He gave a few more coughs.

"Zane…. Zane!" The girl exclaimed, putting her hand on my brother's back as she knelt behind him. "Zane…. You have to relax and turn…. I have to check something."

Zane struggled to rotate, his back to the ground. The girl started to unbutton his pale blue tux, and then his white shirt. She slowly pulled it apart.

While everything in the projection was blue, I still saw the huge blob of dark blue on Zane's chest.

Jay and Nya both looked to each other in pure worry.

"S-Sam…." Zane said as he looked up to her eyes. He gave a weak whistle and the falcon landed softly next to his head. His head turned to the plastic bag that he had dropped and my brother sighed. "Hey, Falcon…. Make sure the guys see this…. ok?" The Falcon nodded its head, giving the sign that he was now recording to Zane.

"Guys…. If you hear this then I have to tell you something important…. It appears th-that the crash has cracked a few…. 'Ribs"… I theorize that I have a max of three days to live…"

We all stiffened and Nya burst into tears and buried her face in Jay's shoulder.

"Heh…. I am rather glad that I do not have to see your faces… It would so much harder to do this…."Zane continued. I swallowed deeply.

"I want to thank all of you for taking me in…. I want to thank you for being my closest friends and brothers…. The chances that you will make it to this island in time are very slim…. Even if you were to take a jet…. Since I can sense a storm brewing overhead…. Know this, brothers… dark times are approaching and I may not be there to help you…. I wish you the greatest luck in the future…. I will fight for my life until the end, be sure of that…. Please hurry…."

The falcon closed its beak and its wings. It blinked twice and flew to the nearest desk.

"Mommy…?"

We all gasped in shock and turned to see young Alvian standing in the door to the kitchen.

He had tears in his eyes, and his hands hung at his sides.

"Is…. Is Uncle Zane going to… die…?" The three year old whimpered softly. He gave a soft sniff and stared up at my eyes with expecting sapphire ones. "He…. He lied?"

The young boy looked to his mother, then father, expecting an answer. Small tears dripped from his eyes and into the carpet below. He gave another soft sniffle.

I bit my lip and looked away form the kid's sad eyes. Normally I would come out and say Zane wasn't going to make it, but… Those two were possibly even closer to each other than Zane and we Ninja.

_**Flashback in Zane's PoV from 1 year ago (6 days before the car crash that killed Sensei Wu and Dr. Julien)**_

"_There, see Alvian. That is the constellation known as Brian's Belt." I looked down to the small two-year olds face. Alvian was exceptionally smart for being only two, and was able to speak properly and a full sentence when you asked him a question._

_The child stared with sparkling sapphire eyes at the stars above, full of innocent curiosity and wonder. "I can see it Uncle Zane!" He exclaimed excitedly in his babyish voice. He pointed a small finger to the sky. "I can see the man and his belt!"_

_I gave a soft laugh and nodded._

"_What's that __**really**__ big star, Uncle Zane?"_

"_What __**really**__ big star?" I asked, emphasizing just as he did._

"_That one." Alvian said as he pointed towards the large round sphere in the black sky._

"_Oh_, that_**really**__ big star!"_

_Alvian giggled. "Yeah that one!"_

_I chuckled. "Well, that's not a star." The young boy looked at me in slight confusion. "That large star is the moon."_

"_Its pretty and so white. I like the color white."_

"_So do I. It is my favorite color."_

"_Mine is a pale blue…. It's a mix of yours and Daddy's."_

_I smiled and glanced back to the dark sky._

_A gust of frigid wind blew on us, and Alvian curled up next to me to try and stay warm. I smiled, and placed a hand around his small body._

I had thought, before Nya and Jay had Alvian, that I was going to be alone when my friends died. But when I met Alvian, it was as though…. Well…. I just felt that I wouldn't be alone anymore. I felt that I would have a friend for the next hundred years or so that he would live. I was so happy…. But for selfish reasons. I didn't want to be alone. It wasn't until my father's heart attack three months ago that I decided to do things that Alvian to help him have a friend, rather than me to have someone to simply talk to.

And that was when I started forming a real bond with him.

"_Hey…. Uncle Zane…?" The young child whispered sleepily, leaning against me._

"_Yes, Nephew?"_

"_Will…. Will we be friends forever?"_

_I blinked twice, having trouble processing the question in my computers. It was a simply yes or no question, but there were so many things that could break us apart…. Death, illness… and who knows what else._

_I could have answered no, and gave Alvian a long list of things that could break us apart, and completely confuse the boy._

_Or._

_I could answer yes, and have a large chance of lying to the young boy of two years old…._

"_Alvian. You will understand this answer when you are older…." The young boy looked up to me with a confused look. "Things happen for a reason. There are many things that can tear up friends…. But so long as you remember me in the back of your heart as I am now, then yes." I looked from the moon to the child's eyes. "We will always be friends."_

_**End of flashback, we are now on the Island with Zane and Samantha.**_

"You need to rest."

"We… rested last night…."

"You have two broken _**ribs!**_ You shouldn't even be _walking_ let alone climbing a _mountain_! Besides, we've been moving all day! Its nearly nightfall!"

"Technically, they aren't ribs. They are metal beams that were created to hold my controls in place." I wheezed painfully.  
Sam growled in protest and climb another foot up the tall mountain. I leaned against a small ledge that I had climbed up and looked out towards the sea. I gave a few wheezes before my eyes caught something. There was something large and red on one of the beaches….

No. That… It couldn't be the….

"Sam! Sam!"

"What?"

"Look out there in that shore." She squinted and looked at the beach with the red thing. "Does…. Does that look like a ship to you…?"

"Yes! People could live here!" She started scrambling happily up the mountain.

"No. Not people."

She stopped and frowned down at me.

"Grundles are creatures that are nocturnal, and created for an evil purpose. To destroy Ninja. There is only one place they live. I… I did not want to believe it. But after seeing… that ship's remains…."

I looked up to her eyes.

"If we are where I think we are, then there will be a temple at the top of this mountain…. And four elemental blades lodged into four pillars of marble."

"What are you saying?"  
"Sam… I had vowed long ago that I would _**never**_ step foot on this island in my life after that battle five years ago…. But here I am, once again."

I climbed up and stoop up at the summit of the mountain. I stared with tearful eyes at the large temple made of gold, rock and marble.

"We are…. We are on the Dark Island."'

_**Back in Ninjago**_

I curled into a tighter ball as I cried and shivered. I looked up to a picture of Uncle Zane that sat on a desk, and stared at his soft icy blue eyes. I gave a soft sniff and slowly crawled out from under the bed. I continued to crawl until I reached the desk, and I sat on my knees as I held the picture, studying it.

Zane was standing next to a large dragon with four heads. He was hugging the one with grey, almost white, markings on its head. Uncle Lloyd had told me that this was the Ultra-dragon, and that the head that Zane liked the most was his old female dragon, Shard.

I swallowed and hugged the picture close to me, almost closer then I held my mother when I was scared.

"Are you really a liar Uncle Zane…?" I whispered to the picture through my tears. "Are you really going to leave me…?"

I sat like that for a few minutes before I heard a knock at the door.

"Alvian? Sweety are you in there? Its mommy. Will you please come out?"

I sniffed and stood slowly. I looked to the picture that had cracked from how close I held it.

I have to look for my uncle…. I have to.

I glanced to the window and scrambled up the dresser. I unlocked the window and opened it slowly, the picture still in my hand. I heard the golden knob of the door turn, and my mother stood in the doorway. Thunder boomed and I noticed a small black bird flying in the sky.

Uncle Zane's falcon.

"Alvian!? Wh-What are you doing!? G-Get down from there!" My mother screamed with fear.

"Nya!? What's wrong!?" Daddy screamed from downstairs. I heard thumping as everyone tried climbing the stairs at once.

"Lloyd, go outside! _**Hurry!**_" my mother shrieked as Daddy entered my view.

"Alvian! What are you _doing!?_"

"Something you refuse to do!" I screamed, tears streaming from my eyes. "I'm looking for Uncle Zane!"

"Alvian get down from there _**now**_!" My father ordered. When I was in danger was the only time he seemed to yell, or be serious.

"No!" I screamed before I turned to face the falcon again.

"_**ALVIAN!**_" Both of my parents screamed. I looked to the ground and gasped. Uncle Lloyd caught me in mid-air.

I struggled against his hold as he wrestled me towards the front door.

"Let _**go**_!" I screamed. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and bit down on Uncle Lloyd's arm.

Hard.

He cried out in surprise or pain, either way he released me, and I fell to the muddy ground. I scrambled to my feet and ran after the falcon that flew overhead.

"Alvian! Please stop!" Mom screamed, but I continued to bolt to the woods beyond the house.

I didn't stop running until I reached the other end of the woods. I panted heavily, and was covered in sweat, mud and soaking wet from the rain pouring from the sky. But I didn't care.

The only thing that stayed in my mind, was finding my Uncle before he died.


	6. Theory

_**Chapter 6**_

Hours had passed, and I had simply sat next to the Pillar of Ice. I stared up at the golden Elemental Blade of Ice. I sighed and stared out to the entryway, staring at the morning sky, losing myself in my thoughts.

Days after the Overlord was destroyed, we returned our blades to the Temple of Light, and lodged them back into their respected pillars. After that, we had lost all control over our elements, and the world became peaceful once more. The only thing that caused trouble was the thieves and thugs who attacked towns out of either revenge or desperation.

We could no longer perform Spinjitzu, but we continued to be the Ninja until Jay and Nya had Alvian. After that, we shattered, going our separate ways.

The separation shattered me….

The others were the only people, no… family that I had ever known. I felt alone in the world, merely traveling with my father to a new land to investigate and try to meet new people. Of course, that did not work out too well. When we had arrived, we discovered that the new land that was discovered had different people. People who spoke a different language.

Father had left me in the country, returning to Ninjago while I stayed and studied this new language. I eventually knew the language so well; you would have thought that it was my first language, not second. I started to forget English, and had to study _that_ once more. That was the year that I got The Phone Call.

I remember picking up the phone, tired of constantly listening to the ring.

"Bonjour?" I asked, a tone of annoyance in my voice,

I had first worked as a receptionist in a large insurance company, so phone calls at home really got on my nerves.

"Uh… Hello?" Came a voice. A very familiar voice. A voice that brought tears to my eyes.

"K-Kai…?"

"Zane? Is that you?"

I nodded, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see me. "Yeah, its me."

"You sound different… did you get an accent while you were there in that country?"

"Maybe." I simply said, trying to contain my happiness. I hadn't heard from any of my brothers in such a long time….

"How… How are you holding up?" Kai asked.

He sounded somewhat depressed. Maybe the stress and sorrow of the separation had finally reached him, just as it was on me. He didn't have his elemental power to vent his anger out on anymore….

"I…. I am busy…. I have a job…. What about you...?" I said uncomfortably. I wanted to get myself out of the topic.

"Well…. Nya's near her date to have the baby…. We found out it was a boy." Kai said, a faint crack in his voice.

"Kai…?"

"Zane I… I cannot get these feelings out…. My powers are gone…."

I sat on the floor next to the phone and stared at the swirls in my hardwood floor.

"How… How about I go over there and see you…?" It wasn't really a question, so much as a suggestion. I hated seeing; or rather _hearing,_ my brother like this.

"Would you…?"

"I will have to work double shift for a while to earn the money… so it will not be right away…."

"That's fine. I could send you money to get here."

"No. I'll earn the money. Do not worry, brother." I said as I stood slowly. "I… I will see you soon."

"Yeah, I'll see you." Kai said in a happy voice as he hung up the phone.

The next two months were really hard on me. No sleep, if so it was an hour or two every four days, it helped a little that I was a robot. I needed to oil my limbs every so often; where as when I was a Ninja I hardly ever had to.

However, through all of my suffering, I finally earned enough money.

That was when I had gone the first year, and stayed until Nya gave birth to Alvian. We had decided to keep our money saved up in one account, so that we could all visit each other yearly. Every year we would drain the account, using it for traveling and make our way to Ninjago City, where we would meet at Lloyd's house. It wasn't everyday, but it was so much better than not seeing my brothers at all.

But one year ago, I had decided to pick up Sensei and my father, since the plane I was taking would have landed right next to their location. We had been driving on a cliff side when the car had rolled from the hill, suddenly hit on the left side where I was driving. Whatever struck the car left three large claw marks, dark as midnight. The same thing was on the plane, etched in the metal under the window that I was sitting at.

I gasped and raised my head in surprise. Those claw marks… I had seen them before….

But where?

"Zane?"

I shook my head and turned my head to look at Sam, who must have woken up when my gasp echoed through the temple. She looked at me drowsily.

"Sam, I do not think the plane crashed where it did by coincidence…."

"What are you saying?" She yawned and sat up from her elbows.

"I think the plane was planned to crash near this island. I don't think that whatever wanted the plane to fail wanted you to survive. I think you are a problem in 'its' plan."

"What… plan?"

I shook my head and shrugged. "I am uncertain. I _am_ certain, however, that whatever caused the plane to crash wanted me to land on this island." I frowned again and placed a hand on my chin. "But why, and what is this being who keeps attacking me?"

"Do you have any enemies?"

"None that exist anymo— that's it."

"What's it?"

"What if the Overlord wasn't destroyed? He may have been banished but not destroyed. Those claw marks… Those were his. I know it. They seemed to emit darkness. It would also explain why the plane crashed near this island… but there is something about this that does not make any sense."

"Like what?"

"Why act now? He only attacked me a year ago and today. He could have attacked right after the Final Ba—." I froze and whirled around to face the pillar behind me. I stood shakily and stepped away, a hand across my chest. Sam stepped back, but looked at me in confusion.

_**Hisssss.**_

"Sam. Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. It was a hiss…. But what did it come from?"

I noticed the sunlight flow into the room. A slim shadow cast itself onto the back wall, the painting of the Great Devourer. I narrowed my eyes, searching my memory for knowledge of what this could be. The shadow had a very slim and tall figure, and seemed to slither on the ground. I saw its rather large head, and a strange hook on its tail. My breath caught as I saw the bright purple eyes staring at us.

The figure slowly moved into light, revealing itself in an agonizingly long time. The creature was a small snake, no longer than my arm. Its eyes were purple, and its scales were black-grey, just like the Overlord. Its belly was a light grey, and its tail had a silver spike at the end of its tail that was all too familiar to me. Its head had a seven-point frill, with silver spokes at the tips. The snake stuck out its dark purple tongue, glaring at me.

"Sam, turn around and run. Me and my brothers fought one of theses before. They are not as easy to kill as they look."

"You don't mean… that's the…"

"That is a baby Devourer."

_**Back in Ninjago….**_

I struggled to continue running. Now was the time to investigate, not rest. The rain down poured, and I saw my fathers element flash through the sky, lightning my way as I ran to the nearest beach I could find.

I gave a soft sniff, and a loud sneeze as I charged through Ninjago City.

I occasionally heard my uncles' cries for me to return home, but I evaded them. I vowed to myself that I was going to find my Uncle Zane.

Or die trying.

I gasped as lightning sparked into a nearby forest. I heard Uncle Cole scream my name. He must have spotted me.

I dove into the trees, trying to get away from him. But him having his many years of Ninja training, and me being only three, going on four, I knew I was no match. But what I lacked in speed I had in size and Cole was the broadest Ninja. I smirked as I glanced to my left, spotting a fork in the trees where two trees had fallen into an X.

I darted in that direction, racing to the fork.

Uncle Cole seemed more focused on catching me than looking ahead. I smirked and skid on the wet ground underneath the fork.

He realized the trap all too late.

He grunted as he stopped himself from slipping underneath, or at least tried. He had slid face first, trying to gain speed, but his waist caught in the small fork. He growled and lifted his mud caked face, staring at me with saddened eyes that were only slightly lighter than the mud brown.

"I am sorry, Cole, but I have to find Uncle Zane." I said over the rain before I turned away from the Ninja of Earth.

"Alvian, wait!" Cole screamed. I paused and turned to him. "I'm sorry that we weren't looking for him. I wanted to… trust me…." There was a tone of sorrow in his voice that I didn't hear from the others. I realized that there was always that tone of longing when he talked about Uncle Zane.

"Then why didn't you?!" I screamed, tears filling my eyes.

"Because, Alvian…. I… I was shocked and… and scared…. I was too scared to act…."

I swallowed and stared at my uncle's eyes as he spoke in his shaking voice. I clenched my fists and twirled around to face away from him.

I stared in the distance.

"Don't worry, Cole…. I will find and bring Uncle Zane home…." I said loud enough for him to hear. I sniffed once and took off in the rain. To where, I was unsure.

_**Kai's PoV**_

"Cole!" I screamed as I raced through the woods. I had heard a loud crash, and thought that one of the two had fallen, whether it be Cole or Alvian. Lloyd wouldn't be here, he would be searching the city. I had only been close enough to barely hear Cole scream Alvian's name, and I took off in that direction. Lloyd soon raced up to me, which surprised me.

"I heard your scream." He said as he looked around.

I gasped and stared in shock as I spotted Cole. He was stuck between two trees, his head and shoulders the only thing sticking out of one side. He was soaked, and shivered under the trunks. I knelt in front of him, a smirk on my face as I saw the morphed ground behind him.

"He slid under the tree, didn't he?" I assumed with an amused voice. Cole only stared up at me. "Cole?" I frowned and got on all fours to get a better look at him.

He seemed startled, and shocked all in one. A flash of lightning revealed his face, and I struggled not to yelp. I looked up at Lloyd.

"Help me get him out of here!" I exclaimed as I stood. I tackled into one of the X-ed trees, and pushed. Lloyd did the same.

It took nearly all of my energy to shove the tree to the left slightly, enough for Cole to be able to crawl out.

But he didn't budge.

"Come ON, Cole! I can't hold onto this tree forever!"

He remained motionless, staring into the distance.

I snarled, and with the remainder of my strength I released the tree and hauled Cole out of its path by his sweatshirt's collar. Lloyd shook his head, slightly unfazed. Of course, he had his Earth Powers to give him strength.

"Cole?" I wondered again as I stared to the black back of my brother. I looked to Lloyd. "This week couldn't get any worse!" I exclaimed. "First Zane disappears on an island in the middle of the ocean, then Alvian races off, and now Cole is brain-dead!"

Lloyd waved a hand in the past Earth Ninja's face. "Do you think he heard something that left him in complete shock?"

"It was probably just the surprise of being tricked by a kid." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's get him out of this rain." I sighed. "We're going to have to tell Nya and Jay that Alvian has disappeared."

_**I was looking on DeviantArt the other day and I was (again) looking at Prpldragon's profile. I saw that he had a list of the ninja's names. He got the list from Brickapedia, so I don't know if it should be trusted.**_

_**Anyway! The names are Zane Julien, Jay Walker, Cole **_Hence_**, Kai and Nya **_Bilens_**. And of course Lloyd Garmadon. Point is, is that Cole's last name was labled as Hence and Kai's (Nya's) was labeled as Bilens. So I am confused as to whether or not Brookstone is Cole's real last name, and whether Flamey is Kai's and Nya's.**_

_**Just thought I would say something…. Leave a comment and tell me which one you think I should use.**_


End file.
